


Sugar to My Heart

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Magnus moves to a town that inexplicably lacks candy corn at Halloween he decides this is an injustice that must be fixed... with the help of a curious Alec by his side the entire time, of course.





	Sugar to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluffy crackfic inspired by some off-handed candy corn chat with friends. Enjoy! <3

“...what do you mean you _never_ had candy corn?” Magnus asks, squinting at the perplexed look Alec gives the yellow, white, and orange candy.

“No one ever says anything about it, it just doesn’t exist here. None of the stores carry it. No one eats it. I’ve seen it in movies and stuff, but…” he shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just candy.”

Magnus scoffs. “Spoken like someone who doesn’t know what they’re missing,” he points out, scanning the aisle of halloween candy in the small general store. Alec is right; there’s no candy corn in sight. And Alec has no reason to lie, leaving him to believe there truly is absolutely _none_ to be found _anywhere_ in town. “This is a tragedy that must be fixed by any means necessary.”

Magnus turns abruptly on his heel and heads towards the door. Alec doesn’t hesitate in following, though he looks rightfully concerned. “What does that mean?” When he’s met with silence his concern only grows. “Magnus, what are you doing?”

“What are your plans the rest of the day?” Magnus asks, ignoring the other questions.

“...homework? We have that 5 page essay due tomorrow.” Alec’s expectant look only gets a shrug from Magnus who either already finished the essay or didn’t care. Honestly, at this point, it’s a toss up.

“Great. Bring your notebook in the car.” His own bag is thrown into the back seat and promptly forgotten as he starts the car up, reaching over to unlock the passenger side door.

“Woah, woah, woah. I’m not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what you’re doing?” Alec opens the passenger door but hesitates, refusing to get in and sit down until he gets a proper answer.

“Do you trust me?” is all Magnus asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on those glossy lips that Alec finds his eyes drawn down towards far too often. And he does. God _damn_ does he trust this guy more than he should for how short of a time he’s been in town; but being around him is so easy and Alec knows - despite it never being said - that he’ll be safe with him.

The next thing he knows he’s in the car, notebook on his lap while they drive. And drive. And drive. Alicante is a very isolated town, surrounded by mountains and hours away from the nearest neighboring town. They go beyond even that, driving until the sun is set.

The conversation in the car comes. so easily, the time passed quickly with Magnus telling Alec all sorts of stories about his travels around not just the states, but the world, and Alec hangs on every word of these open and honest experiences he only dares to dream of. They’re the same age, Magnus on the brink of 19, held back a year due to moving around so often, and Alec recently turned 18 as one of the oldest Seniors in his class, and yet it feels as if Magnus lived entire _lifetimes_ beyond what Alec experienced in his relatively sheltered upbringing.

Magnus pulls into the very empty parking lot of a 24-hour-Walmart and Alec can’t remember the last time he traveled far enough to stop at a chain store. It didn’t feel like hours, but a glance at the dashboard before they exit the car and grab a cart tells Alec that it’s 8:30 pm. They drove for 4 hours to get here, wherever _here_ was.

“Maybe you can come with sometime,” Magnus offers, wrapping up the conversation about one of his family’s trips. Something in his voice changes and draws Alec’s attention closer. “I never brought a… friend on vacation before.” Alec notes the pause but doesn’t comment. “But I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” He tries to sound casual but Alec can see the tension in the way he bites down on his lip waiting for Alec’s response. Is he… nervous _?_ _Anxious?!_  He’s afraid he’ll  say no, and Alec’s heart skips a beat or two at the realization.

“Yeah,” he says quickly, eager to rid Magnus’ face of the almost unnoticeable tightness. “I’d like that a lot.” He watches as the tension fades entirely, that easy smile transitioning back into view mirrored in the upturn of the corners of his own lips.

“Good.” And then something shifts from the sincerity of the moment before, that vulnerability immediately hidden back away behind his usual bravado. “Hopefully you’ll like that as much as you like--THIS!” With a dramatic flourish he turns them into the candy aisle of the store, and Alec is faced with rows upon rows of orange bags of - what he can only assume is - candy corn.

“It looks disgusting.” Alec says plainly, picking up a bag and turning it over in his hands to scrutinize it properly.

Magnus rips open one of the bags then and there, not bothering to wait until they paid, or are even in line. “ **HERE.** ” He dumps a few into Alec’s hands, ignoring the protests from his friend who’s eyes grow wide, looking around to make sure no one will see to yell at them before popping one into his mouth and pulling a face. “They’re pure sugar!”

“That’s the point. Delicious, aren’t they?” Magnus tries to read Alec’s expression as he chews.

“I can’t believe _this_ is what you drove us four hours for.” Alec is incredulous.

“Just keep eating them. If you don’t love them now they’ll grow on you, I promise.” Magnus watches Alec’s eyes dart nervously back down at the opened bag in Magnus’ hands and he laughs lightly. “Relax, I’m buying this bag,” Magnus reassures him. “In fact,” he adds, that same smirk from hours before returning in all its glory. “I’m buying all of the bags.”

With that he begins to grab armfuls of the bright orange bags, much to Alec’s wide-eyed horror. “You’re not serious, are you?”

Magnus pauses, a bag slipping from the tall pile gathered against his chest. “...of course I am, Alexander. I _never_ joke about candy corn.” He tosses the bags unceremoniously into the cart. “Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?”

Realizing that Magnus was, in fact, serious, Alec walks over to the shelves and begins gathering more of the bags to dump into the cart. They don’t buy _all_ of them, but they come pretty damn close.

Magnus hands over his dad’s credit card at the checkout counter with a quick wink at Alec. His dad isn’t around often and they don’t particularly get along, but in return his parents let Magnus do pretty much whatever he wants, whenever he wants, to buy his favor. It doesn’t work, Magnus confided in him one day while he paid for their impromptu trip out of town for lunch, but that doesn’t stop him from abusing the freedom in moments like that.

And moments like this. Nearly $400 later they leave with a little over 100 bags of candy corn.

“Do I want to ask what you’re going to do with this?” Alec questions hesitantly. It’s 9:30, on a school night, and they won’t be back until after 1 am. He texts his sister to cover for him and hopes Izzy follows through so his parents don’t murder him before homecoming.

“I think you mean, what ‘ _we’re’_ going to do with this?” Magnus corrects, the hint of a challenge in his words. Whatever his plan is Alec knows it involved getting little to no sleep before school the next day. If he wants out this is his chance, but he can’t imagine denying the opportunity to spend more time with Magnus, no matter the hour.

He doesn’t amend Magnus’ correction.

It’s nearly 1:30 am when they get back into Alicante, the open bag of candy corn sitting on the consol entirely empty.

“You sure did eat a lot of those for someone who doesn’t like ‘pure sugar’.”  
  
“Shut up. Ready?”

“I’m _always_ ready,” Magnus counters with a wink. Alec’s thankful for the cover of darkness as the heat tinges the higher parts of his cheeks and around his ears. “Let’s do this.”

Riding quite the sugar high they set to work, and it’s a little after 3:30 by the time they finish. Sure, they could’ve cut that time in half by splitting up into separate cars, but Alec doesn’t make the suggestion and neither does Magnus.

When the town stirs away with the rising sun they find more than just the morning paper waiting on their doorsteps - they also find a bag of candy corn on each and every welcome mat. No one ever found out where they came from, and Alec and Magnus never spoke of it again, though Izzy is certain the bags under her brother’s eyes the next morning on their way into school tell more than the speculation of town gossip could ever guess…

...as does the dopey grin on his face all morning that only grows when his eyes lock with Magnus’ across the hall. Magnus gives him another wink, except this time there’s no darkness to hide behind when he ears tinge pink.  

Alec pops a piece of candy corn into his mouth and heads to homeroom.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) )


End file.
